Shards of Glass
by Diaz
Summary: D meets two young lovers only to find out that someone else is after them... an unlikely romance evolves... R/R
1. Love Thicker Than Blood

* Shards of Glass *  
  
* Chapter 1: Love Thicker than Blood *  
  
* Diaz *  
  
A/N: This is my second Vampire Hunter D fic, and it's my first new fic in quite a while. This one takes place after Meier and Charlotte in Bloodlust with a similar situation but a twist in the plot. Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D.  
  
***  
  
Horse hooves thundered along the cobblestone path alerting the townspeople of a newcomer to their modest hometown. The black dark form whipped past at high speeds scattering the late autumn leaves that dared to be in his path.  
  
People turned and watched the stranger ride past curiosity appearing on their faces. The midnight black steed carried its rider to the manor on the hill overlooking the small town. His destination awaited him.  
  
The heavy doors swung open with little fuss to his touch. His footsteps echoed through the tastefully decorated entrance hall. To the right was a room where a blazing fire made the air surprisingly comfortably warm. A young woman, obviously pregnant, sat before the fire sewing quietly. Content in her surroundings.  
  
"Welcome. How may I help you?"  
  
"Where is Akira?"  
  
A slender but well-built man appeared besides her from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"D, it's been a while."  
  
"Hello, Akira."  
  
"I see you have met my lover, Trinity."  
  
Like years before, another creature of the night realm had found love with a mortal woman. These two seemed to have succeeded in consecrating their love. Akira had resisted the urge for human blood with thanks to his love for this woman, who seemed to love him back just as passionately.  
  
Her sewing had been placed carefully in her lap, her hands now in his.  
  
"My parents sent you here, D. I know, but I refuse to leave."  
  
Trinity's voice was calm but firm. Her decision was along ago made and would not be wavered in any situation including now. Especially now.  
  
"I understand this is your job, and willing to face the consequences."  
  
"When is the baby due?"  
  
His sudden inquiry didn't faze her in the least. D admired her for her calm composure. Obviously she had been preparing for this day.  
  
"Soon. A week."  
  
D turned to look at Akira and back Trinity.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The couple looked at him with emotionless faces waiting for him to continue explaining why he was apologizing.  
  
"Trinity, your parents ordered Akira to be destroyed as well as any child that may be the result of this love."  
  
Her eyes widened becoming glassy with tears.  
  
"No."  
  
"D, you wouldn't."  
  
"Akira, you would only stand in the way. They want their daughter back, and you away from her."  
  
"I won't go!"  
  
Her auburn curls were golden crimson in the firelight as she shook her head.  
  
"I won't let you take her."  
  
"Your decision has been made then."  
  
The two nodded, their fingers intertwined in a lover's hold.  
  
"Trinity, you don't know what he is like. He killed many."  
  
Akira made a move to stop D, but it was too late. Trinity answered causing the words to die in his throat.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You knew their merciless deaths? How they died with pain and blood to his bitter satisfaction."  
  
"He needs the blood."  
  
"What about all the blood that he didn't need? The blood of innocent children, men, and women that flowed only to puddle useless in the dust?"  
  
She opened her mouth in protest only to close it managing no words. She didn't want to believe him, but the serious look in his eyes denied her the right to doubt.  
  
"Trinity, love." Akira reached for his young bride only to be rejected.  
  
"NO!" Moving awkwardly she ran from the room with a little difficulty from her large unborn burden.  
  
D left the manor soon after with no more words exchanged galloping away. Throughout the town news had been reached that Akira and Trinity were dead. A cold bloody death. 


	2. Vow Against Destiny

* Shards of Glass *  
  
* Chapter 2: Vow Against Destiny *  
  
* Diaz *  
  
A/N: Sorry I've been working a lot. Socializing. Oh yeah, and trying to get my voice back from a cold. Thanks to another sick day I'm actually working on my fics. Go me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D!  
  
***  
  
Seventeen years later.  
  
The ice clinked in a cool damp glass of the drink as a finger tapped against it. Leering eyes studied the young female that had entered their lair seemingly defenseless. Being in the sun had brought out her natural auburn highlights in her dark hair. Petite body clad in form defining black pants and a sleeveless midriff top of the same color. Hazy green- gray eyes stared off into the distance. The men in the tavern kept an eye on her and the gun strapped to her side. Conversations floated around her in the smoky room.  
  
"Whose the looker?"  
  
"No idea. They say she's a hunter."  
  
"Her? Isn't she young?"  
  
"That famous Dunpeal hunter is around."  
  
"Shit, what are they all doing here?"  
  
A cloaked figure moved in heading towards the bar counter.  
  
"D, I've been waiting for you. We need to talk."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"No."  
  
The young hunter stood up heading towards the door where dusk was coming upon the town.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I thought everyone knew of the great vampire hunter D."  
  
"Depends who you ask."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What is your name? You know mine."  
  
"Raine."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Click. The sound of the trigger clicking into place as a gun was pointed at his head with a steady hand.  
  
"I can't let you leave this place alive."  
  
"A vampire hunter?"  
  
"More or less. This time it's a more personal matter. It's a favor to a friend."  
  
She lowered the gun keeping steady eye contact with him.  
  
"Be ready to die."  
  
"I won't die easily."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Catch you later." Turning her back to him and walking off.  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
***  
  
A black moon hung in the silken black night velvet sky. Crickets chirped in the heavy fragrant air of the forest. The whole night scene was tranquil. Sitting by a clear brook bubbling over smooth water polished stones was a cloaked feminine figure. A cool blade slid against the pale white skin catching quickly and drawing crimson blood that pooled in her palm dripping over the edge to the stone with a sick wet sound. The torn skin mended itself together covering the gash leaving not a trace of a scar.  
  
"You're one of us."  
  
"Hello, D."  
  
"Why didn't you mention it?"  
  
"Would it change anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
She slid the dagger out of sight and turned to look at him.  
  
"You're young, but have so much hate."  
  
"Life dealt me a harsh hand from an early age."  
  
The crickets continued their nightly moldy filling the silence between the two. A cold hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Why do you desire to be enemies?"  
  
"You will know. before you die. Stick around maybe you'll find out what you want to know."  
  
Standing abruptly she headed back to town. The hints of pale pink mist caught the light as the sun rose to claim another day.  
  
*** 


	3. Against My Blood

* Shards of Glass *  
  
* Chapter 3: Against My Blood*  
  
* Diaz *  
  
A/N: Starting the third chapter. D meets a young girl out for revenge.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D!  
  
***  
  
"I watched him for so long. So now why is this happening to me?"  
  
The sun was high in the sky shining fiercely down upon the town making sure no one forgot it was there. Powerful and unforgiving to those whose weakness was the light. The light of day.  
  
Being of only part vampire, Raine could have been out in the sun, but she preferred to keep to herself. Her creamy complexion was true to her blood given to her by the creature of the night that had come before her. Strong- willed and often stubborn, the young woman found herself thinking of the older Dunpeal, her prey.  
  
"Why can't I get him out of my mind?"  
  
Stretching out along the cool sheets of her bed and dropping her face against her feather pillow.  
  
Frustrated and confused, pale fair Raine stood up throwing the pillow against the wall.  
  
"Why the hell can't I???"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Aggravated she punched the wall next to the window. The window that overlooked the inn where he was staying. The reason why she chose this room. Bits of flesh flew and blood splattered the wall.  
  
"I may be half vampire, but I am also half human. I bleed. and I have feelings. feelings no one should have!"  
  
Angry tears slipped past her frustration as she sunk back to the bed crying herself into an exhausted sleep.  
  
***  
  
Waking up to a dusk of hazy red dust, she peered out at the world. Dried blood and torn flesh were still clinging to her hand although now the injury was healed. Dressing in a black sleeveless dress with ties around the neck and a light jacket, she stepped out into the twilight. A layer of dirt covered the road as her bare feet stepped across silently. No thoughts entered her mind. Her destination was set. Her heart her guide.  
  
***  
  
"Forgive me, Margarette," she silently pleaded as she opened the heavy wooden door and stepped in knowing what awaited her on the other side.  
  
"Raine? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shh."  
  
She eased her body onto the bed besides his relaxing as he wrapped a strong arm around her. Cool lips sought his and pressed easily forming against his. The arm around her pulled her light weight over his.  
  
"D. I want you."  
  
Wonderfully skillful hands slid the delicate dress off of the young slender body. Her heart thundered in her chest. She craved him. Wanted him in every way.  
  
"Raine."  
  
Straddling his hips, she helped him with the undesired clothes in exchange for the desired flesh underneath. Their bodies met in a rush of passion and maybe somewhere deep down. love.  
  
She had studied him for as long as she could remember. The past eleven or twelve years. She knew he would never do this.  
  
"Why." she gasped as he thrust himself into her innocence.  
  
"You're like no other, Raine."  
  
Willing it on and on, she urged him as she willingly gave up her innocence to this man she should never love. For now, she wanted to know every inch of his body and look deeper into his soul. She wanted it all.  
  
***  
  
Afterwards.  
  
Sleepily, she smiled at him a look in her eyes. In that instant he knew who she was. He had seen that look before. Seventeen years before. That same look.  
  
"Who are you?" 


	4. Love Vs Truth and Blood

* Shards of Glass *  
  
* Chapter 4: Love Vs. Truth and Blood*  
  
* Diaz *  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone. I'm not into the big whole sex scenes. I'm sure everyone knows Raine's secret right? Then no more delay. The fourth chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D.  
  
***  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
That questioned echoed until it thundered into her head.  
  
"Raine, daughter to the late vampire Akira and his late wife, the Lady Trinity."  
  
"They are dead."  
  
"By your hands."  
  
"No. That is where you are wrong."  
  
"But how can I be wrong? I was born to dead parents, D!"  
  
"Shh. calm down and tell me what you know." Gently he pushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"You visited my parents the day they died. A half hour after you left, Margarette, the maid, found both my parents in warm puddles of blood. They were dead. Thankfully, she had been a midwife and removed me from my dead mother's womb. Margarette hates you, and she raised me to do the same. She loved my parents despite their forbidden marriage and love."  
  
"When I left your parents were both alive. Your mother was upset upon finding out your father had killed with no mercy and cold blood with only hate to lead him on. Your mother hung herself, and your father in his grief over her took his own life as well."  
  
"How do you know this?" Her voice was cold and unforgiving.  
  
"I saw them die. I left but I wasn't gone. Raine, you need to understand."  
  
Torn between what she was always taught and love. Torn between family and a lover.  
  
Hot salty tears streamed down her face. "How can I understand? You are telling me the woman who raised me as her own has been lying to me all my life?"  
  
"She couldn't bear the pain of losing her master and mistress as she saw she was. Your mother's parents hired me to get her back. They couldn't."  
  
"Accept vampires. Not even a half-breed with their daughter's own blood. I know. I went to see them before coming here. They threw me out, cursed me, damned me, and blamed me for their daughter's death."  
  
"Raine."  
  
"Now you know me. Are you happy?"  
  
"Not when you are not. Please calm down, Raine."  
  
"D, can't you see I love you?"  
  
"But you can't because of your family. Within time they would accept you, you can't love me because of them."  
  
"Tell the truth, D."  
  
"I do love you, but I want what is best for you. It's not with me, but with your mother's family."  
  
"Clove it in twain."  
  
He gave her an odd look when she uttered the words.  
  
"I read it somewhere. It means split it in two."  
  
"Split what?"  
  
"My heart. A half to you and a half to my blood kin. I can't betray either or so I ally myself to you both."  
  
"You know you can't do that, love. Please try again for my sake."  
  
"Would you then accept how I feel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow. I will go and see my mother's family. Just hold me tonight."  
  
He nodded and kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep.  
  
"Rain, rain, go away come again another day." The childhood rhyme slipped into his mind.  
  
"This is what is best for you." He looked down at the beauty of the Dunpeal in his arms. "I won't let you hurt anymore. I do love you, Raine." 


End file.
